


Run Away with Me

by esperink



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, M/M, Running Away Together, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Virgil wants to run away with Patton.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 15





	Run Away with Me

**Author's Note:**

> stuffs: arguing kinda, talking about running away (but like, together), they’re smoking but it’s just mentioned once or twice
> 
> [prompt](https://sanderssides-prompts.tumblr.com/post/639505870288502784)

Virgil and Patton were the only ones who regularly went up on the roof. They were some of the few who even knew how to get up on the roof.

They sat together, leaning against each other and chatting. They shared a joint and kisses.

They played a game they called “We should”.

“We should…,” Patton began, “go to the fair tomorrow.”

Virgil smiled. “That could be fun,” he said. “We should…”

They played this game for a while.

“We should…,” Virgil said, “run away together.”

And suddenly it wasn’t a game anymore.

“Run away with me?” Virgil asked, a request and question as he grabbed Patton’s hand. 

Patton slowly pulled his hand away. “Virgil… we can’t,” he said.

“Sure we can. Why not? We can just leave this crummy town and start a new life together.” He took a hit and leaned back to look at the sky.

“We have a place here. We belong here.”

“I’ve never fit in here and you know it, Patton,” Virgil said. “You have, maybe. Until you started hanging around with me.”

Patton bit his lip. “We’re used to this place,” he tried.

“We can get used to other things.”

“We can have a life here.”

Virgil leaned forward. “You telling me you never, ever dreamed about leaving and starting a new life, away from everything?”

“I…” Patton did have dreams of leaving. Even recently. “We have friends here.”

“We can keep contact. We still have phones.”

“But our parents pay for those phones.”

“Then we can get new ones. I have money saved up,” Virgil said.

Patton stammered before speaking again. “This isn’t a fantasy story! We can’t just run away. We have families and responsibilities and college and work and our own lives! We can’t just drop everything and leave!”

“You’ve been arguing with me for ten minutes, but not once have you told me you don’t want to do this. So tell me here and now, that you don’t want to leave this horrible town, and I’ll back off.”

Patton looked away.

“That’s what I thought.” Virgil placed both hands on Patton’s cheeks. “Pat, listen. We might have something of a life here, but we can have a better one elsewhere. One where we can actually live for  _ ourselves  _ instead of expectations. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

It did. Patton couldn’t help but smile at how juxtaposed their attitudes were at that moment to how they usually were. Usually Patton was full of hope and Virgil was… not.

“We could leave tonight and no one could stop us,” Virgil said.

It was so tempting.

“What do you say?”

“Okay.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
